


Potato Wedges

by Dellessa



Series: More Taters Please! [10]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Kent trying to be an adult, M/M, and mostly succeeding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 02:38:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7783531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellessa/pseuds/Dellessa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: five times Tater confided in Kent and one time Kent confided back<br/>Prompt given by <a href="https://packbat.tumblr.com/">Packbat</a>. =D </p><p><a href="http://omgcheckplease.tumblr.com/post/57705111693">Check Please!</a> (and the characters therein) are the creation of Ngozi Ukazu. Go read it now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Potato Wedges

I.

“I feel dead on my feet,” Kent laughed, and flopped down on the bed. His hair was still damp from the shower, and he knew he should just crawl into bed. They had an early morning. A very early morning, full of on-ice training. He was too keyed up to fall into slumber. He knew himself well enough to realize that.

“First day went well, yes?” 

“Yeah. I think so.” He watched Alexei for a long moment as he settle into the bed, and then finally climbed across it, then burrowed his way into the crook of the Russian’s arm (clearly where he belonged). He considered the question again. “Really...I don't know.” As wonderful and accepting as their teams were, not everyone felt the same way about it. Things were said under-breath. Whispered, and louder voices when the coaches could not hear. Kent had done his best not to flinch away from it, or worse still, to drop his gloves and start a fight.

“We make the final roster.” 

“I know,” Kent mumbled. “Fuck, I know.” 

“Then what, Котенок?” 

“Nothing, it’s fine. I’m fine,” Kent mumbled against Alexei’s skin. It was always warm and comforting. The man put off enough heat for an oven. “Don’t worry about it, though.”

Alexei made a snorting sound. “You are knowing me better than that, Kenny. I worry for you. I worry for me. This is not best situation. There is no regret, but I wish it could have been better managed. I mean...of our own making. We have made best of bad situation, but still not good. I hear things, and I worry. I worry much. What it be like in Pyeongchang. I don't know, and I’m scared for us.” 

“I think we will be fine,” Kent said, holding on a little tighter. 

“Is not Sochi. Would not take you there.” Alexei’s voice went rough. “Best thing leaving home. It’s not safe, and I never want to take you there. Not with things how they are. I wish I could show you where I grew up.” 

“I wish I could see it too. Maybe one day when things aren’t so fucking stupid.” 

Alexei barked a laugh. “Maybe.”

Kent wiggled up. “Just maybe?” 

“Can’t imagine it being safe, honestly,” Alexei said. “Not for people like us.” 

“What, beautiful people?” Kent chirped, making Alexei laugh. 

“Exactly that, Котенок. Sleep then. Big day ahead. Lots of skating.” 

Kent closed his eyes. He didn’t have to be told twice. He snuggled in as close as he could, putting his cold feet against Alexei’s legs, and smiled at the faint grumble that came from Alexei’s chest. 

“Sleep, Kenny. Sleep. No groping. Tomorrow too busy.” 

Kent grumbled good-naturedly. “Not like we have a game.” 

“Just as important. More important. National pride, Котенок. We win. Very important we win, for other reasons as well.” 

“I know. Fuck. I know. Spotlights on us. Hell. Spotlight’s in Foxtrot, and Reedy. Spotlight’s on Zimms. They are waiting for us to fuck up and fail. I know that, Xi. Fuck if I don't know that. You don’t have to tell me,” Kent snapped. He didn't even mean for the words to come out that harshly, but there they were, tumbling off of his tongue.

“Kenny, I know you know. I just am...worried.” 

“Fuck. I’m sorry. I’m...I’m really sorry, Xi. I shouldn't have....” 

 

“Is fine, Котенок. Is fine. Is touchy subject for all of us.” Alexei smoothed back Kent’s hair. “Sleep, please. We get up early and get breakfast together. We go to nice little cafe down the street.” 

“I’d like that. I do like...you know...being with you.” 

“I love you too, Котенок.”

“I love you too, Xi.” He closed his eyes and willed sleep to come. It was hard though. He thought on what Alexei told him about growing up in Russia and felt sick about it. He was getting the story in bits and pieces, and none of it was happy. He couldn’t help but wonder how Alexei had ended up like he had...always seeing the bright-side. Always optimistic. Always with a ready smile. “I really, really love you, Xi.”

“I know, Kenny. Now sleep.”

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

II.

The week was flying by, and Kent had little doubt about what the roster would look like. He knew they would likely shed some more players, like they did before the qualification round. Those games seemed so far off now, like a barely remembered dream.

They had snuck out each morning, stopping by the little cafe that Alexei had found. It wasn’t adhering to their nutrition plan, but Kent didn’t care. They got to walk together down the sidewalk, and didn’t bother to hide the way their hands twined together. It still amazed him that they could do this. Kent had never dreamed that it would be possible. Not that he would ever be brave enough to make that leap...or that anyone would want to be at his side. The latter shocked him more. Not that he would ever admit it.

“I’m glad I listened to мамочка. She say, Alexei. You leave this place. Dangerous. She arrange things, and there I am. In America. She come with me. She arrange camps schedule. She help me pick team. I barely spoke English.” He laughed. “I barely speak it now, but she was right. Very wise woman, Котенок. You know she send me away because she walked in on me...me and a boy.” His face flushed red. “I was seventeen and naive. Just old enough for draft though. Had thought I play professionally in Russia, but not meant to be.” 

They found a booth in the back, away from the prying eyes, and ordered their breakfast. Eggs and fruit for Kent, with a bowl of oatmeal on the side; and Alexei ended up with waffles and chicken. They ate for a while in silence before Alexei picked up the narrative. 

“Not only bad thing. Also...coaches. They had...drugs. Drugs to improve performance. I refused... it was not looked on well. Not well. Was opposite of good, Kenny.” 

“Yeah, I read about that. Didn’t they have to replace an entire team?” 

Alexei hummed in assent. “Yes, they did. Glad I’m not there for it. Last Olympics, bad enough. They want me on team, so I go. Not go so well. Teammate find out. And...and I go to US team. They help get me out. Really can’t go back. Applied for asylum once back in the US. Can’t go back now.” 

He drew in a deep sigh. “I can’t ever go back.” 

Kent pulled him close. “No, you can’t, but I got you, Xi. Okay? I may not deserve you, but I will always have your back, and you will always have a place with me.” 

“I don't know why you say such things, Котенок. You deserve me. More than deserve me.” 

“‘Cause I’m not a good person, Xi. Fuck. Farthest thing from it. I’ve fucked up anyone I’ve been in a relationship with. I’m just...kinda a piece of shit.” 

“No. Don’t be saying that ever. You aren’t,” Alexei glared at him. “Stop right there.” 

Kent threw his arms up, “Fine. If you say so.” 

“I am saying so, Котенок.” 

“I know, Bae. I know. I’m sorry. You know how I get.”

“I do, and I’m worried about that too, Котенок. You are very hard on yourself.” Alexei stared until Kent gave a little shrug. 

“Just eat, we have places to go, and not enough hours in the day to dwell on my mental health...or lackthereof.” Kent dug into his own eggs, not bothering to look up. His legs kicked out, catching Alexei in the shin.

“Котенок is stubborn little shit this morning,” Alexei grunted, and mumbled a string of Russian to fast for Kent to even catch. His hands moved, and Kent knew, just knew that if they had been at home he would have flipped the bird at him, but they weren’t. They were both far too aware of their surroundings to show any real anger in public, not with the way the pap were already smearing their faces under the headlines any chance they got. “You are a little shit, Kenny,” he said under his breath and rubbed at his shin.

“Yeah, well, you still love me. So how messed up does that make you? Really, Xi.” 

“Not messed up. Lucky to have you,” Alexei said in turn, and gave Kent a squinty glare, as if daring him to argue.

“I’m not sure I would call it luck. Or even lucky.” Kent glared back, but it finally softened. “Let’s go. As you’ve said. Long day.” He reached across the table to snag Alexei’s fingers in his own. Their fingers fit together nicely, even if Alexei’s big, dumb hand engulfed Kent’s.

“Very long day,” Alexie agreed and nearly dragged him out of the cafe once they had paid up.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

III.

Kent wasn’t surprised they both made the final roster. They were good. They were both really fucking good. He was feeling good as they made their way back to their room. They were going to the Olympics, together. It was going to be fucking amazing. Alexei didn’t look thrilled, to Kent’s surprise. 

“You okay, Xi?” 

Alexei considered the question. “I am not knowing Kenny. Maybe I’m not good enough for this?” 

“For what? The Olympic team? You’ve gone to the Olympics before, Alyosha. Please. You are awesome. We are awesome. Damn we are going to be fucking awesome together.” 

“Sometimes I think I’m not. Sometimes is very hard to be happy, but I put happy face on, because it is what people are wanting to see.” 

Kent stared at him for a long moment. “Oh, Alexei.”

Alexei laughed, oddly self-deprecating. A far cry from his normal booming laugh. “Is silly. I know. But I think back to the things that happened at home, and I doubt.” A tiny smile inched onto his face, but then I remember. The chose me for the draft. I got team. I got Kent. I got silly, пушистый Katya at home. So is good, and I am being silly.” 

“I’m not sure it’s silly. You know your concerns are valid, and so are your worries. I mean...you feelings are. That was what my therapist always said. You are allowed to feel what you feel, but in this case I don't think it’s accurate. You kinda are the best person that I know.” Kent rose on tiptoe, looping his arms around Alexei’s neck, and kissing him until they were both breathless. “The very best.”

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

IV.

The airport was bustling when they stepped off into the terminal. They didn’t linger, picked up their baggage at the claim, and headed to their rental car.

“Ready for the weekend,” Kent asked, leaning against Alexei, bumping hips with him. 

“Always ready to spend time with you,” Alexei answered easily, and slung an arm over Kent’s shoulder. “Is good to be back her. “Like home now, yes?” 

“As much as we can have one, yeah. I guess so. I forgot to ask, how is Lucya settling in. I was kinda surprised that she moved in with you instead of getting an apartment.” 

Alexei shrugged, and looked sheepishly at the ground. “Kenny, I’m horrible. I convinced her to say, because...well...Katya needs a watcher when I am being gone.” 

“Wait...hold on. Let me get this straight. You helped your sister get a student visa, and paid for her education...so you could have a live-in dog watcher.” Kent stopped in his tracks and laughed so hard he nearly tipped over. 

“Котенок,” Alexei whined. 

“That is like...the best thing ever, Alyosha. I wish I had thought of that. Then again, maybe not. I don't think Jen would have been fooled by it.” Kent was still grinning when they got into the car, and drove out towards Ferguson's Cove. 

Kent drove this time. He knew the streets well enough by this time. They had been going up here every free weekend that they could spare. They knew when the season started single days together would be few and far between. He reached over and took Alexei’s hand. “You know. I really doubt Lucya would even mind. I’m pretty sure any of them would do anything in the world to help you, Alyosha.” 

“Oh?” 

“So would I, for that matter, Xi.” 

Alexei flushed red, “I know, Котенок. Hard to miss. And chirp endlessly. Chirp like a little house sparrow. Chirp, chirp, chirp.”

Kent settled his glasses on his face, and pulled the bill of his snap back down over his face, “Damn, fucking straight I will.” 

He snagged Alexei’s free hand and tugged him towards the exit. “Think she would mind if I dropped off Kit and spud next time? They really hate being boarded. Takes Kit weeks to stop giving me that glare.” 

“I ask her when I get home.” 

“You do that, babe. Let’s go. I’m starving.”

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

V.

The bistro they ended up at was on the wharf, and was a place that they had frequented often enough when they had been on vacation that it was comfortable, and familiar. They ate mostly in silence, enjoying the food, because it was good food. Some of the best seafood Kent had had. “I think we should hit up that sushi place I’ve been wanting to give a whirl tomorrow night. Would you mind---hey---what is that face for?” 

Alexei shrugged, and dug into his soup, looking like he wanted to do anything but talk to Kent.

“Seriously. What the actual fuck, Xi?”

“Promise you won’t get mad?” 

Kent rolled his eyes, “That isn’t really fair. How can I promise not to get mad if I don't even know what is going on.” 

“Jennifer called, last day of training. She had things to say, about us. And she...said that when we decide we want children she would be willing to donate eggs. I should have told you, I should have got you, but I was so excited. So generous of her, but I don't know how you even feel about it. We’ve talked about it, but not really. But I told her yes before I even...I’m sorry. She might ask you, and I should have---”

“No, it’s fine. Don’t get all worked up about it, Xi. I wasn’t lying when I said I wanted kids with you. I do. Probably more than I should. I told you that.”

“I know. I remember, Kenny. I just...my sisters said the same. I’m sorry if I overstepped.” 

“Naw. It’s good to find out these things ahead of time. Right?” Kent shrugged. “We are getting married in a few months. Kinda important to figure this out now. Maybe we can talk to Jen and your sisters later.”

“That would be good,” Alexei said in a little voice. 

“Yeah, I really wasn’t lying when I said I wanted kids and a family for you. I really do.” 

Alexei smiled shyly. “We talk to them soon, then?”

“If you want, Xi. I’d be happy to. Doesn’t hurt to plan for the future, right? I mean that is what we have been doing.” He scooted his chair around until he could lean against Alexei. “It’s what you’ve been doing, and I really should help. I mean...it’s our future. We should have a plan. Not like we can play hockey forever, as much as it pains me to admit. We just can’t, and I want a life after.” 

“Very philosophical of you, Kenny.” 

Kent shrugged. “I have my moments.”

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

+1.

They curled up together in bed later that night, blankets forming a cocoon around them. Alexei always cranked the air up, leaving the house positively frigid, but it made the layers of blankets made it feel cozy. 

“You okay, Alyosha?” He could tell Alexei was thinking too hard.

“I’m being fine, Kenny. Just thinking of things.” 

“It has been a long day,” Kent agreed, and rubbed little circles against Alexei’s back. “Want to talk about it?” 

“I was thinking of time you ran away. When I stayed with Bitty and Zimbonni. Couch very uncomfortable. But I was very scared you would not come back. Missed you so much. Wasn’t sure if you wanted me.” He pulled Kent closer, and his had face in the crook of Kent’s neck. 

“Honestly...I...I don’t know if I would have came back or not. I mean. It’s hard to tell. If the accident had not happened. I would like to hope I’d have come back eventually, but fuck, Xi. You needed me. You needed me and you love me, and I’m just still so bad at relationships, and this fucking emotional shit, but you make me want to be better.” 

“I hope you would too, Kenny. We very good together,” Alexei whispered. “Very best.” 

“Sappiest.” 

“That too, but is good, yes.” 

“Yes, Xi,” Kent agreed. “The very best.” 

“Thank you for telling me, Kenny.” 

“Not sure what you mean, Xi,” Kent mumbled.

“I am thinking you do, Котенок. You keep these things close and don’t let go easy. You think I haven’t noticed, but I do. I see you, Kenny.” 

“I know you do, and it’s fucking scary sometimes. All of this...is just...really scary sometimes, Xi. I’m not good at this shit. I don't know what the fuck I’m doing ninety-nine percent of the time. I’m a fuck up.” 

“Сахарок, no. You are just...everything. So bright. So talented. So beautiful. But you are human, Котенок. Humans make mistakes, and they are scared, and that is being okay.” 

“Yeah, I get it,” Kent whispered. “Laying it on pretty thick there, buddy.” 

“Nyet. Never. It’s the truth.” 

“Fine, I conceded the point.” He hid his face in the crook of Alexei’s neck.”I like your version of the truth.” 

“It is the best version,” Alexei laughed. 

“Clearly.” Kent let himself snuggle as close as he could, and let his eyes drift closed. “You know you are the best thing that has every happened to me. Don’t forget that.” 

“I will do my best.” 

“I know you will, Xi.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to ask me questions at [Dellessanna](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/dellessanna) on tumblr.


End file.
